


The Way They're Looking at You

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but also confident cat, like really just fluff, nervous cat is my weakness, so have this mix of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: Cat asks Kara on their first public date





	The Way They're Looking at You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouSetTheTone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/gifts).



Cat was in her office pacing, a small envelope in her hand. She couldn’t decide what to do. She didn’t even know what she _wanted_ to do. It’s not that she didn’t want to take Kara to the gala, it was just that they’d never been together in public before. Cat had known for a while that they would have to talk about it eventually, but she’d been avoiding it. She knew it’d mean talking about how she felt, and she really preferred not to go into depth about her less optimistic feelings. However, the gala was next weekend, so it seemed her time was up.

            “Hey Kara, when you have a minute could we talk?” Cat asked when she saw her girlfriend walking past her office.

            “I have a minute right now, what’s up babe?” Kara smiled once they were back inside her office.

            “I uh, I was wondering how you felt about maybe going to a gala with me next weekend?” Cat wished her voice hadn’t become so nervous when she asked but she felt fear bubbling up in her brain as she spoke.

            “To a gala as a dutiful CatCo reporter or as the doting girlfriend of the queen of all media?” Kara asked, her arms wrapping around Cat’s waist gently.

            “The latter, I know we’ve never talked about it, but I think it’d be a good first public date.” Cat said, running her fingers through Kara’s hair, avoiding eye contact.

            “Cat, look at me,” Kara said quietly, gently tip Cat’s chin upwards with her finger, “I would love to go to the gala with you.”

            “Okay, if you’re sure. I know you think they’re boring and stuffy, so you really don’t have to go.” Cat was looking at Kara now, but she still wasn’t sure.

            “I think they’re boring and stuffy because you’re there all alone talking to gross businessmen about boring things. I’d love to be your entertainment for the night.” Kara kissed Cat softly, her lips barely touching Cat’s, comforting her.

            “Well then, it’s a date.” Cat smiled.

~ Next weekend ~

            Kara arrived at Cat’s apartment to find her girlfriend pacing a hole through her floor, her hair pulled up in an intricate design, and a makeup artist looking entirely scared.

            “Babe, you’re scaring Lily. I’m going to guess you’ve already yelled at her about something stupid, and now you’re moving faster than I can.” Kara laughed, placing her hands on Cat’s shoulders to try and stop her pacing.

            “I have seen you move at your top speed darling, don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?” Cat rolled her eyes, allowing Kara to still her.

            “Of course, now please apologize to Lily about whatever you said to her and then talk to me about what you have against your floor, because I know you don’t need to pace for the workout.” Kara winked, trying to keep her tone light-hearted and not quite as worried as she was.

            “I don’t remember you being quite this bossy before.” Cat pouted a bit.

            “Only when I know you need it, like when you’re panicking about something and will let yourself spiral if I don’t help you.” Kara pointed out, lightly turning Cat to face the makeup artist.

            “Lily, I’m sorry I yelled at you for being five minutes late even though Denise was still doing my hair and I haven’t put on my dress yet.” Cat said, genuinely sorry about the overreaction,

            “It’s okay Ms. Grant, I was hoping you could get dressed soon though, you’re planned to leave in thirty minutes and doing your makeup will take at least twenty.” Lily said softly, she had expected Kara to calm Cat down, but she hadn’t realized just how effective she would be.

            “Of course, Kara and I are both going to get dressed and then I’ll come back out here and let you do your magic.” Cat said, grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her towards her bedroom.

            “So, are you going to talk to me about why you’re so worried?” Kara asked, unzipping the bag Cat’s dress was in.

            “I don’t know how you’re _not_ worried. Are you sure you’re ready? I’m not exactly an easy person to be publicly dating, people are going to say things, awful, vile things. They’re going to call you a gold-digger and me a cradle-robber and it’s going to be terrible and they’re not going to leave you alone about it and I won’t be able to sto-” Cat was cut off by Kara.

            “Catherine Grant. I’m not worried because I don’t care. I don’t care what they call me. I don’t care if they stalk me to work everyday for the rest of my life. I will tell them every single day that I am dating you because I’m in love with you and nothing they say will change that. I will remind them every single day that I happen to be good friends with Supergirl and if they don’t leave you alone I will ask a favor of her and they won’t like it very much. If they so much as speak to you wrong I will make sure they don’t speak to you ever again.” Kara had stopped unpacking Cat’s dress and was now holding Cat’s face in her hands, stroking her cheeks, “Okay?”

            “Okay,” Was all Cat said as tears welled in her eyes. “I love you Kara.”

            “And I love you more, now let’s get you into this dress and into Lily’s makeup chair.” Kara said, smiling as she helped Cat into her dress.

            “Kara, you look, wow.” Was all Cat managed to get out as Kara walked out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later, now in floor length blue dress, the neckline falling just far enough to attract Cat’s attention.

            “It’s not too much? I was worried it was a little too… I don’t know.” Kara said, fidgeting with the material on her side, she wasn’t used to wearing elegant dresses, she preferred her own sweaters or her suit.

            “It’s perfect dear, you look wonderful.” Cat stood up and kissed Kara, keeping it quick but firm, comforting Kara’s insecurities.

            “Ms. Grant, your car is here.” Said a voice outside the door, interrupting their moment.

            “Are you ready for this darling?” Cat asked, grabbing Kara’s hand.

            “I’ve never been readier for anything in my life babe.” Kara kissed Cat on the cheek before heading to the door.

            Twenty minutes and a few kisses later, they’d made it to the gala, Cat swallowed nervously and fixed her lipstick before the driver made his way around to open the door for them.

            Cat stepped out first, the embodiment of grace and power despite her nerves. Kara took a moment to take in the magic of her girlfriend slipping into her work persona, switching from woman who was cuddling with her girlfriend that she’d let call her kitty Cat to the Queen of All Media. Even more wonderful though, was that when she turned to extend her hand to Kara, she was both, the way she held herself was all Cat Grant, but her eyes met Kara’s with the softness they always did, and Kara was all too happy to accept her hand.

              “If it’s ever too much just let me know, okay?” Cat whispered in Kara’s ear.

            “As long as I’m with you it’ll be perfect babe.” Kara whispered back, placing a kiss to Cat’s cheek.

            They spent the first twenty minutes answering the same three questions from people Cat knew.

            “Who’s this?”

            “Oh, you’re dating?”

            “How long?”

            Cat answered them quickly and with all the grace she could in the situation,

            “My girlfriend, Kara.”

            “Yes, we are.”

            “It’s been about six months.”

            “I’m sorry, I had a feeling everyone was going to do this. We can leave early if you want, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Kara was the one to suggest leaving this time, “I don’t like the way they’re looking at you.” She normally loved when people looked at Cat, loved the pride of knowing that Cat was _her_ girlfriend, that Cat could have anyone, but she was dating Kara. These though, these looks made Kara protective, feeling her grip on Cat’s waist tighten, these looks were just a little judgmental, quick and mixed with low whispers and shaking heads. She hated when people looked at Cat with anything less than respect, anything less than _awe_.

            “I don’t care about the way they’re looking at me. In fact, I think we should give them something to look at.” Cat said, a smirk on her face.

            With that, Cat moved her hands to Kara’s hair, pulling her in for a searing kiss, her tongue immediately demanding entrance, nipping Kara’s lip as a thank you when it’s granted.

            After a couple seconds or a couple minutes or a couple hours, Kara really wasn’t sure, Cat pulled back, leaving small pecks as she did.

            “How are they looking at me now?”


End file.
